1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dormant organism product and more particularly to a live dormant organism product wherein live organisms, that are in a dormant state, are suspended in a clear liquid fluid carrier or medium that can be easily pumped and will stay in suspension for the life of the product. More particularly, the carrier, while being in a liquid state, is sufficiently devoid of moisture to prevent the organisms from becoming activated until the product is applied to feeds, forages, or directly onto animals such as livestock or the like. Hereinafter, feeds, forages, animals, livestock or the like will be referred to as “the target host”.
2. Description of the Related Art
Live bacteria formulations are frequently applied to forage products, feed, etc., to enhance fermentation and/or digestion. The prior art products fall generally into two categories which are either a dry soluble powder form or a dry granular non-soluble form. The dry granular products are directly applied to its target host through a metering device such as a Gandy box, usually at a rate of 4 to 16 ounces per ton of forage treated. The dry soluble products must first be hydrated with water, then applied to its target host within a 48-hour time period post-hydration with application made through a liquid pump system at the rate of 37 grams to 1 gallon per ton of forage.
The dry granular products of the prior art, even if packaged in plastic pails, will sometimes come into direct contact with ambient air during manufacturing and processing or upon simply opening the product lid with the ambient air containing moisture or humidity. The moisture or humidity will activate the dormant bacteria upon contact which in turn causes the bacteria to inadvertently live and die before it can be applied to the forage. The value of the product will then be a total loss. The limestone carriers of the prior art products will carry minute traces of moisture, and such moisture severely reduces the product's ability to sustain an adequate shelf life. If the prior art product is a soluble powder product, it will also need to be hydrated before application. The hydration immediately activates all of the dormant bacteria and the producer has to apply the entire mixture within a 48-hour time frame or before since the bacteria will naturally deplete its food source and die, creating a total loss of the product value.
Further, the prior art products on the market today must be either removed from their original shipping container or physically poured into a dry applicator prior to application, or they must be contaminated with water, reducing their shelf life to less than 48 hours, post-contamination. Additionally, the prior art dry granular products have a tendency of sorting during shipment. This shakes any fines to the bottom of the shipping container leaving the either larger or lighter material to work its way to the top. Since the bacteria attach themselves to these particles, they may also migrate with these particles. Other dry soluble powder products may settle to the bottom of the applicator tank upon hydration. This will depend greatly on the product's rate of dilution. As application rates decrease to meet the producer's ongoing needs of hauling less product to the field, the manufacturers must in turn make their products more condensed to meet these needs. Such limits the solubility of the product.
The dry granular products of the prior art require a significant percentage of the product to be applied to the material which results in uniform coverage becoming difficult. Dry soluble powders mixed with water carriers have attempted to achieve low inclusion rates for some time. However, such products result in droplets which are very large in their molecular size and weight resulting in that there are actually few droplets being delivered per treatment, an example being one ton of forage treated with only ten large droplets so uniform coverage is poor.
One prior art reference is U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,397 issued Jul. 17, 1979 to Bellet et al. In the Bellet et al. composition, it appears that 99% of the bacteria die within one day and the other 1% of the bacteria die within 20 days. Further, in Bellet et al., the composition is applied to seeds which have fungicide thereon thereby making the treated seeds inappropriate for feeding to livestock or the like. As will be pointed out hereinafter, Applicant's product is sufficiently devoid of moisture so that substantially all the bacteria remain alive but in a dormant state for several months.